No Reins
by startswithgoodbye9412
Summary: Aria can finally breathe again. What brought this on? Will she be able to reconnect with people?


"What do you want me to do, Ezra?" Aria threw her hands up for the umpteenth time in only an hour. "Why don't you ever stop to think about me? Why can't you just accept the fact that it's not the way it used to be?" Aria grumbled out when Ezra didn't answer. She was tired of the constant bickering and fighting that the two had been doing lately. Every time they were together a new fight erupted over something as little as spilt milk.

"So, it's just up to me all of a sudden?" Ezra tried to counter the attack his girlfriend tried to make. "Why is it that you can't take responsibility for anything you do?" Aria stared at Ezra, trying to judge if he was being serious or not.

"Are you kidding me?" She decided to ask when she couldn't decipher his expression. She could feel the blood in her veins boiling when he shook his head to let her know he was being completely serious. "You have got to be fucking kidding me." She said more to herself than anyone else. "You know what, I'm done. I can't do this anymore." Aria decided that being blunt was the best thing she could do right now. She didn't know how much more of this petty fighting was worth. She knew that not only was it hurting her emotionally, but it was hurting her relationships with the people she loved. Ezra had become her entire life and she spent nearly every day with him. She no longer could have a causal conversation with her best friends. She couldn't talk to her dad about his day or her mom about the latest book she was reading. Ezra had taken over her life and right now she wasn't sure that it was such a good thing anymore.

"So, one little fight and you are already running back to mommy and daddy?" Ezra spat at her mockingly. That was another thing that got under her skin. She hated the way he was constantly nit-picking at the little things about her. She couldn't help when her mind wondered to the same question every time he made fun of her being underage. _Shouldn't someone cherish the little things about the person they love? _She narrowed her eyes in the most dangerous way. If looks could kill, Ezra would be writhing in pain as he took his final breath. "Oh, wait, you can't. You cut them off!" He smirked, knowing that he had finally reached the part of the argument when she would break down in front of him.

"You know what? That's exactly what I am going to do. I'm going back to my family, back to my life." She emphasized every word in the sentence so she could be sure that he knew she wasn't going to be running back anymore. "Goodbye, Ezra." She told him before grabbing her bag that she had packed with the argument first broke out.

"You'll be running back her soon. Don't get too comfortable." Ezra shouted as Aria exited the apartment. He couldn't see how this time was any different than the usual nights of their relationship. She would always leave and then text him nonstop about what else she could do to make him happy. He wasn't worried about whether or not he would be sleeping in his king sized bed alone. The one thing that he couldn't shake was the unfamiliar glint of excitement in her eyes. He couldn't help but fall in love with a girl that he thought he was already in love with.

She knew that this time was going to be different when she could finally breathe when she got out of the stuffy apartment. She smiled to herself as she headed to her familiar vehicle parked in its usual spot. "I'm finally free." She whispered to herself in disbelief as she started the car. When she heard the familiar hum of the ready to go engine, she quickly backed out of the spot and left the parking garage. She chuckled to herself when she realized the metaphor of leaving the parking garage this time. It was like she was speeding away from her daily routine. It was like she was finally leaving the one thing that was holding her back. She placed one hand on the steering wheel and ran her free one threw her hair. Her smile twitched downwards for a split second when she felt the uneasy rush of trying something new. She had no idea who she was without the daily reminder of what she should be identified with: His girlfriend. She knew that it would be hard, but she couldn't stop the adrenaline pumping through her body when she realized from this point on she was in charge of her life again.

She drove for what seemed like hours, hoping that she would work up enough courage to walk into her parent's house again. She couldn't help but debate on whether or not to knock. She wasn't sure if her mother and father would be willing to even look at her let alone invite her in, but she didn't want to disobey their respect by barging in with demands.

Once she finally decided on knocking in respect, she parked in her old spot on the street. She took a few breaths before she worked up enough bravery to exit the car and march up to the door. "Here goes nothing." She muttered to herself before she pounded a steady rhythm on the door to her home. After a few moments, she decided that no one was home and went to turn on her heels. She whipped around quickly when she heard the door knob rattle and open to reveal the faces that she had longed to see again.

"Aria?" Her dad questioned in disbelief. He hadn't seen his daughter in ages and he just couldn't believe that one a Tuesday she would just show up on his door step.

"Mom, Dad, I'm free." She cried out and collapsed into their waiting arms. She knew that in that moment that was exactly where she needed to be. She didn't know much about what her future would hold, but she knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Sometimes life needs to be let loose and rode with no reins

**So what did you think? I completely ship Aria and Ezra, I just really like this song! Let me know what you think! (:**


End file.
